


【meanplan】你好，视个频吗？

by orange_chen



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【meanplan】你好，视个频吗？

Mean笑盈盈地接过粉丝递来的娃娃，眼前不停闪烁的相机闪光灯刺得他的眼睛有些干涩，昨晚工作忙的晚，今天早上险些没起来，看着布满血丝的眼睛叹了口气，滴了几滴眼药水，现在看来，一会儿结束工作之后还是要滴上几滴。

提起眼药水，这让他又想起了哥哥，那个私下总是戴着大框眼镜，占了他大半张脸的可爱哥哥，每次摘下眼镜的时候总会扬起头，有些笨拙地滴着眼药水。透明液体总会挤多，便顺着眼角的沟壑往下流，有时候会顺着他的脸颊流到脖子上，那扬起的头稍微正了些，眼里满是水雾，眨巴眨巴的，沾湿了长长密密的睫毛，这样的哥哥真的很迷人。

近期行程跑的多，已经近一个星期没有看到哥哥了，虽然他们每天都传简讯，可终究比不上见面抱在手里的实感，他身上也早就没了哥哥身上令人安心的清香，这么一想就又有些委屈了起来，昨日聊天的时候还和哥哥撒娇说自己要不就把工作推了，这样多多少少可以挤出时间见一面，可哥哥突然打个视频过来，一脸严肃生气地教育了他一顿，又放软了嗓音告诉他，他也同样想念他，可是工作更重要。

工作重要，可哥哥也同样重要啊。Mean用力揪着粉丝递来的小狮子玩偶的耳朵，做出搞怪的表情和夸张的动作又回摸了小狮子的头。

裤子后兜里的手机恰合时宜地传来震动，并且连续不间断，mean右手臂将小狮子玩偶搂在怀里，另一只手从左后兜里掏出了手机。

是哥哥打来的视讯，mean难以按捺住自己的欣喜，手指就比脑袋更先一步地点了接通按钮。

视频那边先是一团黑，现场嘈杂的声音让他听不清手机里传出了什么声音，刚要凑近，就看到屏幕上出现一抹白，接着就定格在哥哥的胸口到脖子的位置。

锁骨清晰可见，他甚至还看见了哥哥身上滑落的一滴滴水珠，顿时一个激灵，吓得他赶紧关掉了视讯。

哥哥一定是刚洗过澡，身上那款熟悉的香味肯定很浓郁，虽然自己和哥哥用的是同一款沐浴露，可总觉得哥哥身上多了些奶香味，他喜欢极了。这么想着，腹下顿时起了一团火，这可不妙，他急匆匆喘了几口气，强装镇定地继续和粉丝聊天。

“p‘mean，刚才是谁呀？”

Mean笑了笑，避开了粉丝的问题，开始转移话题，不去想刚才手机屏幕上小巧精致的锁骨和半露不露的胸。

等到终于结束的时候，mean松了口气，拒绝了让za送他去酒店的提议，说自己想开车逛逛，便到停车场坐上了自己的车。

停车场的灯光比较暗，也没什么人过来，mean想了想，决定还是赶紧打个电话给哥哥，别因为自己的挂电话而生气了。

音乐播放到尾声哥哥都没有接，mean有些着急，又打了一个，这会儿是一打过去哥哥就接了。

“为什么不打视频？”对面的人先开了口，满是埋怨的奶声奶气让mean顿时就有些把持不住。

“我现在还在外面啦，哥，刚结束工作。”听见哥哥没有生气，mean顿时咧了个傻笑。

“mean~唔……mean呐……”从手机那边传来哥哥的呻吟，mean顿时大脑宕机，一时不知该如何反应。

见对面的人迟迟不回答，plan笑得露了两颗虎牙，一脸得逞模样，接着又急急地喘了两声。

“哥，哥？”这边的mean结结巴巴，好不容易发出了声音，脑子又被哥哥新一轮的呻吟占据。

通过机器传来的声音比平时喑哑些，特别是哥哥边喘边喊他的名字，让mean浑身发软，整个人都酥酥麻麻的，难受极了。

看了一眼自己早就鼓起的下半身，有些急躁地锤了一下方向盘，安静的停车场一声尖锐的喇叭让他吓了一大跳，四处张望了一会儿才发觉是自己不小心按到的，mean有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻尖。

对面的哥哥早在听到喇叭响就停了声，传来的低笑更是让mean懊恼，怎么偏偏自己和哥哥分隔两地，不能好好教训教训他这个不听话又撩人的哥哥。

“哥！”忍了许久的声音自然变得低沉而性感，可那一点气愤还是被plan捕捉到，他笑了笑，决定不再逗这个小孩儿。

“好啦，你快回家吧，回家洗完澡了跟我说一声，”对面顿了顿，等mean认真去听的时候，传来一句，“我给你打视讯哦~”

到最后，mean也不知道自己是怎么回到了酒店，总之，门一被刷开他就直直地奔进了浴室，随意搓了两下，围了条浴巾就出来了。

【哥，我洗完澡了。】mean捧着手机，眼巴巴地看着发出去的消息秒变已读，又开始期待着哥哥打来视讯。

他摸了摸自己裸露上身的腹肌，心里暗暗窃喜，幸好这几天就算是忙也没有落下健身。

视讯打来的及时，mean吞了口口水，十分慎重地点下了绿色接听按钮。

酒店WiFi有些卡，屏幕上黑乎乎的一片，mean急躁了起来，赶紧换了自己的网，又打了回去。

哥哥很快就接听了，一双水汪汪的眼睛就这么出现在了屏幕里，见到mean的脸时还朝他眨了眨眼睛，mean觉得自己要化在哥哥亮晶晶的眼里了，也忘了和哥哥解释刚才又挂了电话的原因，忍不住截了好几张图。

“mean，为什么又挂了我的电话。”哥哥鲜少露出可怜兮兮的表情，特别是他现在只能看不能摸，更是心痒痒。

“哥，刚才网不好，我换成了自己的，对不起呐。”

Plan很喜欢看他头发乖顺的模样，这样才有弟弟的感觉嘛，平时一副傻兮兮的样子，可不笑的时候又酷酷的，好吧，他承认这样的mean很帅，但总有一种自己被他压制了的感觉，实在是不爽，所以这次，他故意要让mean尝一尝这样吃不着的感觉，谁让他平时把他欺负得惨。不过此时的plan忘记了，此时吃不饱的mean日后可是要加倍还回来的。

“那，plan要惩罚你哦。”小虎牙在屏幕上晃啊晃，mean的一颗心也跟着摇啊摇，终于定下来的时候，mean的心也跟着定住，他的哥哥上半身什么也没穿，白花花的膀子和精瘦的腰身在他面前展露，屏幕上的位置刚刚好，他看不见哥哥可爱的下半身，不知道是不是一样没穿衣服。

想到这里，mean就止不住地发热，最后索性也用支架架好手机，正对自己的上半身。

这下真是当场处刑，plan看了一眼自己的肚皮，再看了看屏幕里mean的腹肌，有些忍不住想上前摸摸。真是的，明明就是自己诱惑mean，怎么回回自己倒成了被蛊惑的了？

于是他勾勾手指，半撑着床，眼神迷离地望向镜头，也望到了mean的心里。

哥哥，哥哥这是在，引诱他吗？

见他呆愣愣的没反应，他当着镜头笑了，屈起自己的腿，翘着纤细的脚踝，这么一折腾，露出了白花花的腿肉，mean一下反应过来，哥哥一副志在必得的模样分明就是在耍自己。

怎么能让他得逞，毕竟自己在床事儿上可是占主导的啊，哥哥这样青涩的勾引在他看来可爱至极，不过是一只调皮的小猫咪罢了，是应该吊一下胃口，再整个吃掉。

“plan。”他低低地喊着他的名字，“我想你。”

他的恋人向来对直白热烈的告白没有抵抗力，看，他这不就红透了整张脸，在不够清晰的屏幕上留下粉白的色块。

“plan，唔，你好漂亮……”mean开始有些承受不住，能看着哥哥自慰倒是比自己一个人缩在被窝里压抑的好，于是他的手开始往下滑，碰到了那个早在看到哥哥时就硬挺起来的东西。

Mean总是会夸他漂亮，plan每次听到都会害臊的不行，可心里又甜滋滋的，两只手捧着自己发烫的脸，低下头藏好自己满脸的笑意。

Mean眯着眼睛看屏幕，见哥哥持久不出声，便又开了口。

“plan……plan是不是也想我了？plan的身体是不是渴望我的狠狠进入，你摸摸，后面肯定湿透了，我的plan是水做的，额，摸到了就要化在你怀里……”

在床上，mean总是喜欢喊他的名字，好像这样就能颠倒身份，被称为哥哥次数多的反倒成了mean。在听到mean一声声的呼唤，以及从手机里传来紊乱的呼吸声，plan的身体习惯性地做出了反应，先脑子一步喊出了“mean哥哥”这个满是调情意味的称呼。

mean说的没错，他确实感觉到身后滑腻的液体正要从穴口分泌出来，那种极度渴望被填满的冲动让他几句话就被mean哄骗，伸出两根手指就往自己身后探。

是真的太久没做过，尽管有分泌的黏腻液体作润滑，可穴口还是紧闭着，只好先用一根手指往里伸。

这是他第一次做这种事儿，还是在mean面前，这么想着确实有些羞耻，可思念的加重让人加深欲念，屈服于本能，更别提现在的plan竟还有一种怪异的兴奋感。

“plan，宝宝……闭上眼睛，”在看到plan听话地闭了眼后，mean也加快了手上的动作，“唔……plan，我就在你旁边，摸你的身子，亲你。”

Plan突然倒在床上，屏幕上的人只看见肚脐，可一只手不在视野范围，只堪堪地看见动作的幅度，而那另一只，则在自己的身上胡乱摸着，时不时蹭过胸前的红果，还伸出指头捻几下，难耐的时候还伸出粉嫩的舌头舔嘴。

手指不知什么时候加到了四根，可plan就是觉得不够似的，在身上乱摸的手放在了前端的小家伙上，撸动了两下。

“唔……啊……”尽管享受到了丝丝快意，可逐渐发麻的右手抽插速度减慢，他有些急躁躁地想，要是mean真的在他身边，他就可以什么都不勇干，享受就完事儿了，没想到做扩张是一件这么累的事儿，心里暗暗发誓，下次见了mean一定要把腿张开一点。

“mean……”

像是猜到了哥哥的心思，mean安慰着他：“宝宝，哥哥很快就进来了，再坚持一会儿好不好？”

欲哭的脸听到这话就只是皱紧了眉头点点头，两人都没工夫说话，把所有的精力都放在自己的手上，放在自己似真的想象上。

对方的呼吸好像真能透过电话喷洒在自己身上似的，plan觉得自己整个人热的快要炸掉，可手上的动作始终不愿停下，空虚了太久的身体一时半会儿也填不满，好不容易释放的人侧着身喘气，一副欲求不满委屈巴巴的模样。

这边的mean也正好停下动作，看着小小一只的哥哥，刚软下的东西又要有抬头的趋势，这样下去可不妙，看哥哥只是打了一次飞机就累成这样，还是要他来才行。

Mean舔舔唇，一副意犹未尽的样子。

“哥，我明天就回去了。”

依旧背对着他不说话，这样的哥哥怎能不叫他揉进怀里好好疼爱一番，可明天下午还有个活动，忙完了还有时间搭飞机回去。

“明天可能会让哥的眼睛也湿哒哒的。”

“你！”plan突然就转过身，脸上还渗着由于刚才的情潮并未褪去的红，很快，哥哥就对着屏幕垂眸撒娇，“plan的眼睛里都是哥哥呀，哥哥明天回来仔仔细细地看看好不好？”

mean还没来得及说什么，屏幕里的哥哥朝他眨眨眼，关了视频，只留他一个人呆呆地看着已经黑屏了的手机。

反应过来的时候，他已经躺在床上了，mean想，明天的任务就是要狠狠操哭这个磨人的小妖精！


End file.
